Lucy's Guardian
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Lucy has always had pretty significant anxiety. She's just never told anyone because she doesn't want to be a burden. So one night, when she accidentally starts a household fight, she tries to escape into the vents to calm herself down. But she ends up having a panic attack and she can't even scream for help. She's sure she's going to die until help comes along. Lucycoln.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lucy trembled slightly, huddling up on her bed as a ruckus ensued outside. She had closed her door, but it didn't help. Her siblings were fighting, and when the entire house got into a fight, there was no drowning it out… It was her fault… She had said something insensitive to Lola about her being mean and that had gotten Lola started, and getting Lola started got the whole house started… And now everyone hated each other and it was all Lucy's fault. She felt tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

Bringing her knees up into her chest, she tried to drown out the screaming outside by covering her ears. It didn't work. Finally, she sighed. She was never going to get any privacy to calm herself down in her room. She grabbed the ladder and climbed up it into the vents that went through the house. She often went into them to get some time alone. Crawling around in the vents, she smelled a reassuring scent. Lincoln's room. It always calmed her down… But not this time.

She took deep breaths, trying to keep herself calm, trying not to panic… But her heart was pounding. Her breath was coming in gasps and her chest felt tight. No… It was on fire… She couldn't breathe… She was dying! She had always had anxiety, but she rarely had panic attacks. She'd only ever had two in her entire life until now. But she always managed to get away from others so that she didn't bother them with her petty problems. She never wanted to be a burden, so she suffered alone.

But this time was so much worse. Her eyes bulged as tears flooded her eyes. She was dying. She couldn't breathe, her chest was killing her. She was having a heart attack. She needed help… She tried desperately to scream for help, to beg anyone who could hear her to save her. But she couldn't get enough air to make a sound. Only squeaks and wheezing gasps came out of her mouth. She moaned miserably. She hated the thought of dying alone like this in a ventilator shaft.

Her muscles tensed up. She could feel cramps afflicting her whole body. She was sick to her stomach. She gagged and retched, vomiting, her entire body trembling as the contents of her stomach emptied into the shaft. If she survived she told herself, she would clean it up by herself. If she survived, she would do a lot of things she never had the courage to do. But how could she survive suffocating and having a heart attack at the same time. She found herself curled up in a ball, desperate to protect herself.

Rocking herself back and forth, she tried to calm herself down. Her throat was clenching as she desperately tried to get air into her lungs. She was so scared… The whole world was closing in on her. She had no space. She had made a mistake in coming up into the vents. She was so closed in. She couldn't move, she was trapped. She wanted so badly to scream… To plead… To ask anyone who cared to help her. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't speak.

She rocked back and forth increasingly desperately.

Meanwhile, below her, Lincoln had retreated back to his room, exhausted after the fight. It had mostly calmed down and he was able to get away from it. But he kept hearing a creaking sound that wasn't just the old house settling. It was something metallic, in the vents. He poked and prodded the vents, trying to make whatever it was settle down. But it kept happening, creaking back and forth. He sighed, going up into the vents and crawling around.

It took less than a minute to find Lucy, gasping for breath, clutching her chest. He crawled over to her, hoping that she was going to be alright. Sitting down next to her, he put his arms around his younger sister.

"Hey, Luce…" He whispered. "What's wrong?"

"C-c-c…" She gasped. He pushed her hair back from her face, feeling sweat drenching her hair and her body. He knew what was happening. He had seen Clyde react like this once.

"Hey… Hey, Luce… It'll be alright…" He whispered soothingly, gently stroking her hair, holding her close but trying not to restrict her too much.

"I'm right here for you, Lucy… We'll get through this together." She said.

Lucy felt fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. She leaned into Lincoln for protection. She had never been so scared in her life. He gently rubbed her back, calming her down and whispering soothing words to her. Over the next ten or so minutes, her trembling slowed down and her breathing began to go back to normal. Her muscles relaxed and she was able to stop crying. The last thing that happened was she was able to talk again.

"Th-th-thank you… Linky… You saved my life…" Lucy muttered, looking at him with a look of such intense adoration that Lincoln had never seen before in her eyes. He smiled at her.

"Why don't you come down to my room and we can just chill for a little while?" He suggested. She nodded, following him down the ladder and into the room. Gently taking her shoulder and hand, he helped her onto the bed and climbed up after her, lying down next to her and encircling her in his arms.

He felt her lie her head against his chest, still working on stabilizing her breathing as she listened to his slow, steady breathing and his rhythmic heartbeat. Lincoln held her in his arms, kissing her on the forehead and stroking her hair. He was in no hurry to go anywhere, and it seemed like she would have been happy to just stay the night in his room. He didn't mind. He got up once to turn off the lights. He immediately went back to his bed, though and pulled the covers up over the two of them.

"Why are you being so good to me, Lincoln? I-it's my fault this fight started! I just know everyone hates me now." Lucy cried, the memory of what had happened flooding back into her mind as Lincoln held her in his arms. Lincoln was so strong… But so gentle. He was an angel to her…

"It's not your fault Lucy… And none of us hate you. Listen… All of us have said or done something or other that caused problems in the past.

"Things always go back to normal after a while. And nobody blames you for what happened. Lola was being really cruel to you… She destroyed your notebook… How do you think I would react if Lola destroyed one of my rare Ace Savvy comics?"  
"You would probably destroy her, figuratively speaking of course." Lucy said. He would never lay a hand on any of his siblings. But he had been known to angry on rare occasion.

And Lincoln was more than smart enough to destroy someone without ever touching them.

"Exactly. You can't feel guilty for retaliating when someone hurts you like that. That notebook was irreplaceable to you… Right?" Lucy felt tears filling her eyes. It had all her private thoughts on her family, every poem she had written about them all, about her friends… Especially about Lincoln. Her silver haired angel. Her whole world… She hugged Lincoln tighter, but Lincoln stood up and went to his drawers, taking out a large sheaf of papers.

"I know this isn't as good as having your old diary back… And I was going to give it to you on your birthday… But I think now is as good a time as any." Lincoln said, handing Lucy a leatherbound diary with a silver skull on the front and beautiful silver calligraphy that said "Lucy's Diary" on it. She could feel her eyes filling with tears at the sight of it. It was gorgeous. It had a lock on it and a key to go with it.

"H-how did you afford this? It must have cost…"

"Not nearly as much as you're worth to me, Luce…" Lincoln said gently. "You mean the world to me. I want you to have this…" He said gently, pressing it back into her hands. She was trembling again, but this time with a feeling of immense love and happiness. She hugged Lincoln tightly, kissing him on the lips. Lincoln gasped at this last gesture and Lucy pulled away, scared now.

"I-I'm sorry…" She muttered, turning a deep crimson red.

"It's alright, Lucy… I understand." Lincoln said. "Why don't you sleep here tonight… Hopefully you'll feel better in the morning." He said, moving over in his bed to give Lucy space next to him. Although he was thirteen now and had put on some muscle, he still was very thin and fit his bed pretty neatly. Lucy was still as slender and small boned as ever.

Her body was like a willow branch, so wispy and delicate looking that as she slipped into his bed, it barely felt like she took up any space at all. Lincoln wrapped an arm around Lucy protectively as she closed her eyes and fell asleep next to him, clutching her beautiful new diary with one arm and her incredible older brother with the other. She breathed deeply, feeling calmer now than she had in hours, just able to breathe in her savior.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

*Three Years Later*

Lucy sighed, coming home from school. She hated coming home. The house was much quieter now. She was 13 and Lincoln was 16. Lori was gone from the house and married to Bobby. Leni was engaged to Chaz, Luna was engaged to Sam and Luan was dating Maggie. Lynn occasionally had a temporary partner, but her passion was for athletics. She had already been in the Olympics once and taken the silver in the Triathlon. But she wasn't satisfied with that. She was going to get the gold this time around.

That meant that Lincoln was the oldest in the house. Lucy was 13 and getting close to graduating middle school. Lola and Lana were heading into middle school and Lisa was still in elementary officially, but there was a lot of talk of her getting offers from colleges who wanted to recruit her for their various science programs. Lily was still adorable. At 6 years of age, she was very precocious, but was most talented at art, mainly painting. She had already won a few junior artist's competitions.

But that wasn't the reason Lucy hated coming home. She loved her brother still. She wanted him so badly and it made her sick to see him coming home with Girl Jordan, just like it had made her sick to see him come home with Ronnie Anne. They had broken up, though as far as she could tell, they were still friends. They still hung out with each other, though they did that less often now. But worst of all, Lucy hated how her room was right next to Lincoln's.

She could hear him making love to Girl Jordan through the walls and every time it happened, she felt angry tears flooding her eyes. She heard them saying how much they loved each other. She heard their moans of pleasure. She could have left and not been quite so creepy… She was sure that Lincoln wouldn't appreciate knowing that his younger sister was listening in on him having sex. But every time, she was paralyzed with an ice cold feeling of inadequacy.

She knew she could never pleasure him like that, not least of all because she was his sister, but also because she knew that she could never be as sexy or as skilled as Jordan was. Girl Jordan was an amazing woman and she was just… Mediocre at best. As she got in the door, she saw Lincoln sitting on the couch with Girl Jordan.

 _Of course. Torture me right away, why don't you?_

"Hey, Luce… Are you alright?" Lincoln asked. Lucy nodded, trying to get away from the situation as quickly as possible. Lincoln stopped her, though.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" He asked gently, his eyes penetrating her soul. She could never hide anything from him. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes, and in a way she loved that about him. He was her soulmate and he didn't even know it.

She couldn't deal with this, though. She couldn't deal with watching Lincoln and Girl Jordan laughing and holding hands and kissing and making googoo eyes at each other. It made her sick every time she had to see it. It was almost as disgusting as seeing Lori and Bobby flirting with each other, but worse because she was in love with Lincoln, and seeing him with another woman made her feel like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

"Leave me alone!" Lucy growled angrily, slapping Lincoln's hand away from her. Lincoln was so surprised by her sudden vitriol that he let go of her. He quickly recovered, though.

"Please let me help you… Are you having anxiety problems again?" Lincoln asked, looking into her eyes. Her pupils weren't dilated. Her body wasn't trembling. Her muscles were tense, but they weren't so tense that they were cramping… Or it didn't look like it.

"I… I'll tell you what my problem is! I don't like you, Girl Jordan!" Lucy snapped, tears flooding her eyes. She knew that Lincoln was going to hate her after this. But she couldn't stand it anymore.

"I hate you! You're trying to steal my Linky from me! _I_ loved him before you even knew he existed, and now you're trying to take him from me, you little whore!" Lucy snarled angrily, tears spilling from her beautiful cerulean blue eyes before she ran upstairs. She couldn't look at Lincoln right now.

She knew he must be enraged with her. She wouldn't be surprised if he went up to her room and hit her for being so rude to Jordan. Lincoln just stood there, though, stunned. Girl Jordan looked at Lincoln. Lincoln looked back at her.

"Did you know?" She asked.

"That Lucy had a crush on me? I suspected. She never told me outright. But she's kissed me on the lips more than once. She always tried to laugh it off afterwards. But I knew it wasn't just an accident."

"Why didn't you ever talk to her about it?" Girl Jordan asked.

"That's a great conversation to have with your 13 year old sister. Not creepy at all." Lincoln said… He didn't want to say that he was a little bit attracted to Lucy… _That_ would be creepy.

But there was something so elegant about Lucy. She was so beautiful, her eyes were haunting. The way she moved was so graceful, like her feet barely touched the ground. And she was so gentle and so considerate of others. Even when she was mid-panic attack, she never said anything. She didn't want to bother anyone else with her problems. Lincoln thought that was really noble, if a bit misplaced.

"I guess I'll leave for now." Girl Jordan said, kissing Lincoln and heading out.

"You really should talk to Lucy about her feelings for you."

"You're… Not angry that she called you a whore?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't really that angry either. A little annoyed, maybe. But he could never stay angry at Lucy.

"Nah… She's thirteen. I have a thirteen year old brother who frankly doesn't care much for you. Lucy wouldn't be the only sibling to ever say mean things to their sibling's partner. Hopefully you can work things out with Lucy… See ya tomorrow, Lincoln." Girl Jordan said, kissing him tenderly and leaving. Lincoln took a deep breath, heading upstairs. He walked over to Lucy's room. She had her own room, now. It took her some time to get used to it, but she liked it better now.

He knocked on her door, hearing sobs coming from inside.

"I-I don't want to talk to you!" Lucy yelled. Lincoln sighed.

"Please? For me?" Lincoln asked. Lucy growled angrily and opened the door. She didn't have any makeup on. She never wore makeup. She was beautiful without it.

Lincoln hugged Lucy tightly. Even back when she was eight, he was taller than her. But now, he was about 5'11" and she was still only about 4'11". He positively dwarfed her in height, towering over her. He knelt down and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were puffy from crying and still bloodshot. He brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"It's alright, Lucy…" He whispered. "I'm not angry at you."

"I… I s-said such horrible things to Jordan…"

"It's alright… Girl Jordan understands too. She's not angry either. Is that really how you feel about me?" Lincoln asked. Lucy moaned miserably, nodding.

"I love you, Lincoln… You're the only one in this family who truly understands me. You're my soul mate. I know you'll never love me like I love you, though." Lucy muttered, fresh tears falling.

She had never been so humiliated, having to talk to Lincoln of all people about this. Her breathing was getting labored. She was feeling dizzy again. She could feel her chest constricting and her. She wasn't in a full blown panic attack yet. But it was coming on. Lincoln held her, gently rubbing her back, whispering soothing words to her.

"Come on, Lucy… It'll be alright. I know you're scared… Why don't we go into my room for a while?" He asked, lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to his room, letting her wrap her arms around his neck for support, resting her head on his shoulder, trembling violently in his arms. He laid down on his bed, holding her close to him, stroking her hair gently, slowing his breathing so that he could calm her down. She was panicking and he didn't want her to have an attack.

After a few minutes, she looked at him with a look of incredible love, kissing him tenderly on the lips. She knew he would probably push her away. But she just wanted that one kiss before he pushed her away… Probably forever. She put all of her emotion, all of her love in the kiss. It was a little bit awkward, but he could tell how much he meant to her. He didn't push her away. But he also didn't return the kiss. Sometimes, there was a fine line between accepting someone's feelings and returning them.

She pulled away, her eyes glazed over with desire, her chest heaving from the experience, her hands shaking slightly.

"I love you, Lincoln…" She whispered. Lincoln blushed slightly.

"I know… I… Love you, too… You've always been my favorite sister…" Lincoln said gently. Lucy could feel her heart breaking at this statement… His sister…

That was all she was to him… His favorite sister. She looked away from him, feeling terribly ashamed of herself now. How could she not realize that he would never love her the same way she did him? She was so stupid. She had let herself dream, let herself hope that one day he would return her feelings. That the fact that they were related by blood wouldn't matter to him. That maybe he would look past that and see how devoted she was to him.

To him, though… She was only his sister… Of course she was… He could have any girl he wanted. Lincoln was so handsome and charming and confident. Any girl in the world would be lucky to have him. What would he want with someone as average looking as her? _Yeah, average looking at best, sweetheart._ How could she ever make him happy? What could she do that Girl Jordan couldn't do better? Each thought like this drove her further into her self-loathing and misery. She didn't even realize she was sobbing now, wails of despair coming from her lips. She couldn't even feel Lincoln trying to comfort her.

All she knew was misery. All she felt was heartbreak. Her cries were heartbreaking to Lincoln as well. He never meant to hurt her. He never meant to lead her on. He didn't push her away because he knew how much the kiss meant to her. He had really screwed up. How could he have hurt his little sister so badly? What kind of worthless brother would do that? He could feel tears stinging his own eyes. He held them back, though. He needed to be there to comfort Lucy as best he could.

Eventually, she fell asleep, still racked with occasional sobs. She had cried herself out, exhausted herself so much with her despair that she finally fell asleep. He gently tucked her into his bed and went down to the kitchen, silently hating himself for what he had done. Eventually, Lisa came home, putting her backpack down and sitting at the kitchen table.

"You seem to be dealing with personal problems, Elder Brother… I've been known to dabble in the soft sciences. Perhaps I could assist you." Lisa said, looking intently at Lincoln. She was 10 now, and already graduating with a doctorate and three PhDs in in genetics, physics and chemistry. Furthermore, she was pioneering the field of biomechanics. She had already created biomechanical enhancements for humans.

They would connect to the body just like a biological body part, but they would have mechanical parts in them. She had created an arm that was ten times stronger than humanly possible, but would distribute the strain and project it outwards so that no damage would be done to the body. She had created nanomachines that would effectively give the person regeneration… Not enough to regrow a limb, but enough that wounds that would normally be life threatening would begin healing fast enough to save their life. She was famous all over the world, and she wasn't even a teenager yet.

"I… I'm afraid I broke Lucy's heart…" Lincoln moaned miserably. Lisa nodded.

"Yes, her crush on you. I understand it's quite intense. What was the instigating event that caused your epiphany?"

"Lucy had come home and Girl Jordan and I were sitting together on the couch. Lucy looked really upset, so I tried to ask her what was wrong and she started yelling at me and Girl Jordan and then she ran upstairs. I went up to talk to her and noticed she was having a panic attack again. So I took her to my room and helped her calm down. Once she had, she kissed me… O-on the lips. Only I didn't push her away this time…"

"I see… She took that as confirmation that you returned her feelings, even though I'm sure you don't." Lisa said flatly. Lincoln grimaced slightly.

"I-I'm not so sure I don't… I'm not sure of anything anymore. But Lucy told me she loved me, and I tried to tell her that she was 'my favorite sister."

"Sure… Just forget about the rest of us, why don't you?"

"I…"

"I was joking. We all know how close you and Lucy are. Continue."

"Suddenly, she was sobbing… She was wailing… I-I broke her heart… I didn't mean to. I never meant to lead her on. I never wanted to hurt her… I-I love her…"

"So you do have feelings for Lucy?" Lisa asked, not seeming to either approve or disapprove. It was merely a question, asking for a statement of fact from Lincoln.

"I… I don't know. Lucy is so sure of her feelings for me… She feels them so strongly. I'm confused about my feelings. She's beautiful… I've never met a girl… A woman in my life as graceful and beautiful and elegant as Lucy… I feel like I have a deep connection with her.

"I don't know if my feelings for her are romantic, or if I love her like a brother loves his favorite sister… She's more than just a sister to me, but I know that she's my sister… I can't be in a relationship with her… Everyone knows that we're related… Immediate family. And I couldn't ruin her life like that either." Lincoln protested. Lisa nodded.

"You seem to have yourself quite a predicament.

"It's obvious to me that you have some level of feelings for Lucy. But on top of her only being thirteen years old, she's your sister." Lisa said, her lisp still just as strong as ever.

"Still… Love knows no gender. Love knows no familial boundaries. Love knows no age…"

"What about you, Lise?"

"What about me? I'm 10."

"Yeah… You seem pretty close with Darcy."

"Nonsense… She and I are friends. That's all. Besides, I have no time or inclination for romance. My work is far too important to allow a boy or a girl to distract me from it."

"Some distractions are more welcome than others. Do you even talk to Darcy anymore?"

"No time. Besides, we're talking about you right now, and your incestuous attraction to your younger sister." Lisa said bluntly. Lincoln grimaced at her choice of words.

"I told you! I don't know how I feel! Lucy and I have always been close! That doesn't mean I'm gonna turn into a freak over it!"

"Perhaps… It's your decision what you do. But if you don't wish to damage your relationship with her, you may wish to at least talk to her about it."

"I thought that's what I was doing today! She confessed to me and I wanted to talk to her about it… But it turned into this debacle! And I can't tell her how I'm really feeling! She's already confused! I don't want to make things worse for her!"

"Your actions are entirely up to you. But your actions will affect your relationship with Lucy. If you hope to keep a good relationship with her… One not tarnished by pain and heartbreak, you may want to attempt to at least smooth things over with her."

"Y-yeah… I know. I knew she had a crush on me… I just never knew how strong her feelings were… If I had known… Maybe I would've been a bit more careful in approaching the subject." Lincoln muttered.

He should have known. Everyone in the family said that nobody understood Lucy better than Lincoln did. All the signs were there. Everything he had needed to know what was going on. He had ignored it and Lucy was hurt because of it. He owed her a pretty significant apology. He sighed and went back up to his own room and just watched Lucy sleep for a while. She was really beautiful. Even in her sleep, even trembling with tears, he had never met anyone as beautiful as her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Lucy… Are you feeling better?" Lincoln asked, taking her hand in his, looking into her eyes. Lucy pulled her hand away, blushing, flinching when he tried to hug her. He didn't blame her for not wanting to touch him. He had been a terrible person… And an even worse brother.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you… I never meant to."

"You… Y-you didn't pull away from my kiss…" Lucy muttered.

"I knew how much it meant to you. You were so intent… I thought that if I didn't do anything, it wouldn't lead you on… I feel terrible that I was so wrong."

"I should have known I wasn't good enough for you…" Lucy whispered, finally voicing the horrible thoughts that she'd been having for months… Years.

"You're so handsome… You're so smart, so talented… You're charming… Y-you could have any girl you want… And I would be exaggerating if I even said I was average looking. I'm practically gray, I'm short, my voice makes me sound like a frog and I have no talents other than creeping people out with my poetry and stories. I should never have even thought that I could stand a chance with you…" Lucy muttered. Lincoln was struck temporarily silent by her saying this.

Not only could it not be further from the truth, he was shocked that she was so insecure. Lincoln hugged her tightly, kissing her on the forehead.

"Lucy… None of that is true. You're beautiful. You're intelligent, you're interesting, and you're graceful and elegant… I've always admired you, Lucy… And on top of all that, you're a good person. I want you to know that you mean the world to me… And I hope you can forgive me for hurting you."

"I… I could never be angry at you, Lincoln… I… Why would you kiss me if you weren't serious?" Lucy pleaded. Lincoln sat down with Lucy, hugging her.

"I… You kissed me. I could tell how much the kiss meant to you. I thought that if I just let you kiss me and didn't do anything, that nothing bad would happen… I feel terrible that I led you on like that…" Lincoln said, cupping Lucy's cheek, but pulling back immediately.

He had never had a problem being affectionate with Lucy… But if treating her like that was only going to hurt her… He couldn't. Lucy grabbed his hand and put it up to her cheek again, though, sighing happily, leaning into his touch.

"If you want to apologize to me… Go on a date with me on Saturday… It doesn't have to lead to anything… I just want to know that you care…" She said. Lincoln nodded.

"Of course. I look forward to it." He said. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea. He was feeling so conflicted about his feelings for Lucy… He couldn't understand them, and in a way, that was upsetting… In another way, it made him angry. He was always really good at understanding women… How could he miss such obvious clues about Lucy's feelings for him? He was always pretty good at understanding his own feelings and expressing them.

He was almost always the one who spoke for his sisters when they needed a representative. He could be a lawyer, they said. He didn't want to do something so boring, though. He wanted to be a comic book artist and writer, maybe a novelist. But he couldn't understand what he was feeling for Lucy… He needed to talk to someone who he knew wouldn't judge him… But who? All of his sisters would obviously be angry at him for what he did, and what he was feeling.

Girl Jordan wouldn't like the idea that he had feelings for another girl, especially his own sister. That would just be gross to her. He couldn't even tell Clyde. Clyde was still his best friend in the world… But how could Clyde understand Lincoln's confusing and forbidden desires for his own sister… It was cute when a younger sister had a crush on her older brother. It was creepy when an older brother had a crush on his younger sister. He hated the way he was feeling.

It made him sick to his stomach. But every time Lucy smiled at him, or she touched his hand, he felt a strange fluttering in his stomach, like everything would be alright. Like maybe it wasn't so wrong to love her like he did. But he had known her since she was a newborn? He was her older brother. He was supposed to protect her, not defile her with his disgusting desires. He looked at her guiltily, his eyes full of shame and fear. Seeing her beautiful face, her breathtaking eyes, her little smile when she was happy.

It was enough to bring tears to his eyes. But it also terrified him. He didn't want to go down that road. He promised himself in that moment that he would _never_ tell Lucy how he felt. That he would _never_ hurt her by revealing his feelings to her. He would _never_ let himself harm her with his own depravity and inadequacy. Just because he was a disgusting human being didn't mean he had to turn Lucy into one. He turned around, going back to his room. Lucy stopped him, though.

"What's wrong, Lincoln? You look sick…"

"I am sick… But it's not the kind of sick that medicine can heal." Lincoln muttered. Lucy stopped him again. "Please tell me, Lincoln… Trust me… Confide in me."  
"I don't even trust myself. Please leave me alone, Lucy…" Lincoln muttered pulling his hand out of hers and going toward his room. He stopped, though.

He took a deep breath. But he kept walking, closing the door to his room. He heard Lucy knocking on his door, but he didn't answer. No. He couldn't answer. If he let her come in, he would hug her… Then he would have to kiss her… Then he would tell her how much he loved her and that he would never let her go… And he didn't even want to think about what he would do if she didn't push him away after that. He was dangerous. He had promised her a date… But after that, he would try to avoid her if he could.

"Lincoln!" Lucy pleaded, sobs making her voice unsteady.

"Please don't ignore me! Whatever I did, I'll do anything to make it right! Please don't ignore me!" She begged, pounding at his door, desperate to know what she had done wrong, how she had offended him. Lori was at home at the moment, sitting on her old bed, chatting with Leni. She stood up, steadying herself and going to Lori's room, knocking on her door.

"Hey, Luce… How's it going… I was literally just about to go see if you wanted to hang out."

"I'm not really in the mood… Lincoln is angry at me, and I don't know why. Has he said anything to you?" Lucy asked.

"I literally haven't seen Lincoln all day. I heard you yelling at Girl Jordan, though… Maybe he's mad about that."

"He said he wasn't… I… It was weird… He was really affectionate at first… Like he always is. But then he started crying and apologizing to me. I-I kissed him the other night, and he didn't push me away… I-I thought that meant he was finally returning my feelings. But… He said he didn't… I… I guess I overreacted, and he felt really guilty about supposedly leading me on… So he apologized for that… Then suddenly, he got a weird look in his eye and then he just turned to stone on me and walked away.

"I… I must have done something wrong… Did I say something to him? I-I only asked him to take me on a date on Saturday… He wanted to apologize, so I asked him to do that for me… I-I didn't think it would be a problem… Maybe he's mad because he thinks I'm not taking the hint… What if he hates me now! What if he never wants t-t-t…" She could feel her chest starting to seize up, her muscles tensing, her breath coming in gasps.

"Lucy!" Lori cried, leaping up from the bed and running over to her. Leni was closer, though and knelt down with her, rubbing her back.

"Hey, Lucy, sweetie… It's alright… Your big sis, Leni is here for you." Leni said, holding Lucy and rocking her back and forth until she calmed down a bit.

"That was literally amazing, Leni… How did you do that?"

"I totes had a friend in middle school who had panic attacks all the time. I learned how to deal with them when they happened. She had to eat lunch alone in a classroom because the lunchroom was too stressful for her, so I always ate lunch with her so she had a friend… She told me she was in love with me in 8th grade… She was really sweet, but I didn't feel the same way…

"I think she took my rejection kinda hard, because she didn't really talk to me again after that." Leni said.

"Thank you, Leni…"

"I'm sure Linky doesn't hate you… Let me go talk to him." Leni said, kissing Lucy on the forehead and picking her up, putting her on her bed.

"Rest for a while… You look super tired." Leni said, walking out and knocking on Lincoln's door.

"GO AWAY, LUCY! I CAN'T BE AROUND YOU RIGHT NOW!" Lincoln begged, his voice shaking.  
"It's Leni… Please let me in, Linky? I just want to talk to you."

"I… A-alright… Come in." Lincoln said. Leni walked in and sat down next to Lincoln's bed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Linky? You really upset Lucy. The Lincoln Loud I know would never do that. Lincoln Loud loves Lucy… And you do, too…"

"I-I'm not safe for her to be around! I'm scared! I'm scared I won't be able to control myself!"

"Aww… Linky is in love with Lucy…" Leni said happily. Lincoln looked enraged at this, though. Slapping his hand over Leni's mouth.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" He screamed, startling Leni. "Never say that again! I can't be in love with her! I can't let myself feel that way about her! She's so beautiful and elegant and gentle that if I'm in love with her, I'll be a danger to her every time I'm around her!" Lincoln demanded.

"I-I don't know how I feel about her… I'm so confused, Leni…" Lincoln sobbed.

"Please! _Please help me!_ Tell me what I'm supposed to do!" Lincoln begged. Grabbing Leni's dress.

Leni gently petted Lincoln's head, stroking his hair, pulling him into a hug.

"It's alright, Linky… It'll be alright… You're the kindest, sweetest, gentlest man I know… I know you'd never hurt Lucy… No matter how attracted you are to her, no matter how strong your feelings are for her, you'd never hurt her… Because you love her, and Lincoln Loud would never hurt someone he loves."

"What about Girl Jordan? If I love Lucy… Am I cheating on Girl Jordan? Is desiring another woman being unfaithful to her? She's my girlfriend! And…"

"Linky…" Leni said. "It's alright. Nobody's perfect. You're in love with more than one girl… You're not the first person to ever have that happen to them."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know. Maybe you need to make a choice… Maybe they're both willing to be your girlfriend at once. Everyone's different, Linky…" Leni said. He had no idea how she had become so coherent and even wise. She was usually so scatterbrained that she couldn't even pay attention, much less follow something that was causing him so much pain and confusion.

"So… I… I need to talk to Lucy… I'll do it on Saturday… I'm going on a date with her, anyway. I need to break up with Girl Jordan… I can't believe I said that… I love her… But I can't cheat on her."

"How do you even know Lucy will say yes?"

"Whether she does or not, I'm cheating on her by not being able to be fully committed to her, by keeping this secret from her…"

"Linky… You're so honest… I really admire that about you. I know you can make all this better. If anyone can, it's you." Leni said sweetly. Lincoln nodded nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Um… Girl Jordan… Could I talk to you alone for a minute…? Somewhere a little more private than this? When you get angry at me, like you have the right to do, I'd like it to at least not be public." Lincoln muttered. Girl Jordan was surprised at how nervous Lincoln looked. His whole body was trembling. His voice was shaking. His breath was coming in gasps.

"Sure… Hey, girls… I'll see ya later." She said, taking Lincoln's hand and heading into an empty classroom. She looked at Lincoln, sitting down with him and staring into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Lincoln? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I'm… I'm breaking up with you." He said flatly. Girl Jordan's eyes widened.

"Is… Is this a joke? It's not a very good one. You should leave the comedy to Luan."

"It's not a joke…" Lincoln muttered, turning a deep crimson.

"But why? I thought we were doing really well together!"

"We are… I love you… Jordan…"

"Then why?"

"Because I don't deserve you…" Lincoln muttered, tears coming to his eyes. Girl Jordan laughed again.

"What? What on earth are you talking about? Is this some stupid boy thing you're going through?"  
"Well… Not exactly… I-I'm cheating on you." He said. This time, she didn't look amused at all.

"What?" She asked, her voice becoming sharp.

"Have you… Kissed her?"

"Well… Yes, but never anything sexual…" Lincoln muttered.

"Had sex?"

"No."

"Slept in the same bed?"

"Yes, but only when she was recovering from a panic attack."

"It doesn't sound like you're cheating on me. What the hell is going on? You're acting even weirder than usual! And you're the boy who walks around conventions with his underwear over his pants!" She snapped. Lincoln sighed.

"Alright, listen… I… I have feelings for this girl… I'm not cheating on you physically… But I am emotionally…

"You're a great girl… And you deserve my full commitment… And I'm… I'm just afraid I won't be able to give it to you because of my feelings for this girl."  
"Who is she?"  
"Please don't get into a fight with her." Lincoln pleaded. Girl Jordan scoffed.

"I won't. I just asked who she was."

"I… I can't tell you. I'm really confused about my feelings for her. I'm so ashamed of them, and not entirely for the reasons you're probably thinking… I just… I don't want to hurt her, but I'm afraid that if I tell her how I feel, that she will be hurt…"

" _Who is she?_ "

"I… She's my sister… L-Lucy…" Lincoln muttered, closing his eyes, getting ready for her to either start yelling at him or to hit him and walk out. She did neither. He gasped as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Lincoln. It's alright… I can see why you're attracted to her."

"Um… What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's beautiful… She's elegant, she's charming and sweet… She's got great fashion sense and she's really graceful. Her body is so slender and willowy…"

"Alright… I'm starting to wonder if you have a crush on her."

"She's really beautiful… I've never had a crush on a girl before, but if I were to go for a girl… Lucy's probably exactly the type of girl I'd go for… She's so dark and mysterious… And I think if you wanted, you have a good shot with her… She doesn't seem to care much about convention as far as relationships go. And she's crazy about you."

"Yeah, I know… It's flattering… But I'm scared I'll end up hurting her. She's my sister, after all… And she's thirteen… Don't tell me that's not at least a little bit weird. Like, it's cute when a younger sister or brother has feelings for their older sibling. When an older sibling has feelings for their younger sibling, it's weird and creepy."

"I don't think you're weird or creepy. Maybe a little misguided… But not weird or creepy."

"You mean because I have feelings for Lucy?"

"No… Because you tried to break up with me. If you end up in a relationship with Lucy, just keep me in the loop about it… I've always wondered what a threesome would be like in real life." Girl Jordan said good-naturedly, mostly to herself. Lincoln couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow… You're being way more understanding than I expected."

"Well… I'm not thrilled that you have feelings for another girl… But you were honest about it, and frankly… I've always wondered what it would be like to be part of a throuple."  
"Uhhh… Throuple?"

"Yeah, like a couple, but with thr…"  
"Three people, I get it. Well… I'm not sure how Lucy would feel about you being on our dates… I'm not even sure how I feel about going on dates with Lucy… First of all, she's my sister… Second, she's three years younger than me… And at thirteen, a sixteen year old is a lot older than her… Third, everyone knows she's my sister… There would be no hiding that I'm in an incestuous relationship."

"Ah, you worry too much! I insist that you make it clear to Lucy that you're not breaking up with me."

"I… I was planning on that anyway. A relationship built on a lie is no relationship at all."

"You really are one of the most honest people I know, Linc… We better get to class… Unless you wanna spend Fifth Period just… Enjoying each other's company, eh? Eh?" Girl Jordan asked.

"Afternoon Delight? God, I feel like Luna, now… I think I would be too nervous that someone would walk in on us. But I do like the idea."

"I could get some of my friends to stand guard if you're really up for it… We could even try the Dark Side this time…"

"Star Wars reference… Classy, Girl Jordan… Real classy…" Lincoln said sarcastically at her offer of anal sex. She bowed cockily at his comment. He couldn't help but laugh at this. Even as elegant and beautiful as Girl Jordan was, she was still such a nerd… And she looked really sexy in the glasses she wore. Lincoln couldn't deny being tempted by the offer. But he still had to decline.

"I'm afraid I'll need to take a rain check on that offer, tempting as it is. Trig is the class I'm having the most trouble with. Lisa would skin me alive if I missed a day."

"Ah… Well… Better get going to your nerd class then, nerd. See ya at lunch." Girl Jordan teased. The end of period bell rang and Lincoln hurried to put his lunch back in his locker and head to Trigonometry. He didn't care much for it. But overall, he was pretty decent at it.

He still maintained his high grade point average. As an A- student, his friends were all fairly impressed with his academic abilities. He was hardly going to make Valedictorian or Salutatorian with his grades. But Lisa measured his IQ once and came up with an impressive 139.3.

"You're not necessarily a genius, Elder Brother, but being well above average, you're probably the second smartest in the family after me.

"Though I must confess that I've only gotten the consent of about half of our family to measure their intelligence… Most of them simply don't want to know… Primitive fears of inadequacy, I assume. Nonetheless, I've managed to ascertain that after you, Lucy is the most intelligent at an IQ of approximately 135.5, though her intellect is primarily creative rather than analytical and Lily's intelligence is difficult to gauge since she's so young.

"The rest of the family, I was able to learn their IQ through microscopic nanobots measuring their brain waves."

"You spied on our family with tiny cameras?" Lincoln had asked her.

"Ummmmmm… Nnnnooooooo?" Lisa denied with her usual guilty smile.

Lincoln laughed at this conversation. She had given him the chart of the family's intelligence from most intelligent (Lisa, and 428.9, though even she agreed that it was difficult to accurately measure her intelligence due to how imbalanced it was between social abilities and academic abilities. She could speak forty languages fluently, including seven dead ones, converse on physics, chemistry, biomechanics and calculus. But she still had trouble making and keeping friends.

Lincoln had been second, again at 139.3. She assured him that he was well above average, nearing superior intelligence. Leni was the dumbest (big surprise there), at 98. Only 2 points below the international average, but her main problem was not raw intelligence but how easily distracted and scatterbrained she was. Lisa noticed that lately, Leni was showing a better ability to focus. Frankly, Lisa had injected her with nanomachines to see if they would have a positive effect on her.

She first injected herself with the nanomachines to make sure they were safe and tested them for a period of six months before she anesthetized Leni while she was asleep and injected the machines into her spine. Already, Leni was showing much better motor functions, quicker reaction time, greater strength and physical abilities, and her academics were improved significantly as well. She was hardly brilliant in college, but she was paying attention and getting back scores between B- and B.

Lisa gauged her second eldest sister's IQ again just a month ago and it came up 110. She had jumped from slightly below average to between average and above average. Her ability to focus and maintain coherent conversations without going off on non-sequiturs and nonsensical comparisons was definitely improved. She never told Leni that she had done this, since she was sure Leni would not have approved, and nor would any of the rest of the family.

Lincoln found out later when he questioned Lisa about why Leni was suddenly so… intelligent… Even Lincoln said that was a word he never thought he would use to describe Leni. She was a lot of things. Smart was not one of them.

He sat down in his Trigonometry class.

"I was beginning to worry that you would be late, Loud." Mr. Johanssen said in his slow, deep Finnish accent. Lincoln got in just as the bell rang.

"Sorry, sir… I…"

"I don't care to hear excuses. You were just barely on time. Please be more conscientious next time. You can hardly afford to miss my classes." He wasn't doing badly in Trig. At a B average, he was doing pretty well, with Lisa's assistance. Lisa often claimed that it was beneath her abilities to be assisting him with something as elementary as trigonometry. But she continued to help him because he assisted her with her social skills, and she felt she owed him something in return.

Lincoln didn't know how he managed to get into Trigonometry. Math was hardly his strong suit. He was pretty good at it, but by and large, he was better at the social sciences and biology. He was even better at the 'soft sciences' as Lisa called them, psychology, sociology, etcetera. Still, he took extensive notes in Johanssen's class and when the bell rang, he told them they would be having a test on Monday on everything they had learned up to that point.

This worried Lincoln. He would need to study all weekend for that, but he couldn't skip out on his date with Lucy… He had promised… He owed it to her after the way he had treated her. He sighed as he went out to his locker, preparing for his next class.

When school was over, he ran home. He had gotten in really good shape. Again, he was hardly a bodybuilder, and he was no Lynn Loud in terms of fitness, who had already gotten an Olympic silver medal in Triathlon, only missing out on the gold because she sprained her ankle during the foot race. She refused to quit, though and still came in second. If she had been full health, she would have easily come in first, since she had broken various foot speed records going at 33 miles an hour.

Still, she wasn't satisfied with 33. She wanted to get up to 45, but for the time, she was working on getting to 35, and three years after her first Olympics, she was up to 34.8. She would be ready for the next Olympics, ready to kick ass, take names and look awesome doing it, as she said. Turning into his driveway, he walked into the house, seeing that Lucy was already home.

"Hello, Lincoln… I apologize for anything I may have done to anger you yesterday… I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me… She muttered. Lincoln looked at her and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to her.

"Lucy… You didn't do anything wrong… I'm really flattered you feel so strongly about me, and I look forward to our date tomorrow… I was just… Having some issues…

"Hopefully I'll work them out by tomorrow so I'm not burdening you on our afternoon together… But Sunday, I really need to spend the whole day studying…" Lincoln said.

"You have a test on Monday? Our date can wait until next weekend." Lucy said. Lincoln shook his head, kissing Lucy on her forehead. He knew he wanted more than that. He wanted to take her lips, but he wasn't ready for that yet. She had kissed him on the lips, but he wasn't ready to do so to her.

"No. We're doing it tomorrow. We'll go wherever you wanna go."

"There's a poetry club that I'm reading at tomorrow. You'll be there to listen to me?"

"Of course…" Lincoln said, taking her hands in his… The pressure was building for him. He could barely stand it. Her perfect, smooth skin, her lovely pink lips, her beautiful hair… Everything about her was so amazing and beautiful. He just wanted to claim her for himself before another guy took her.

Girl Jordan was surprisingly alright with his feelings for Lucy… But he still wasn't. He sighed and walked back up to Lisa's room, where he asked if she would help him study for his Trig test. She nodded and put the chemicals away, clearing the air by having them sucked into a cleansing turbine and taking a shower before coming back in and sitting down with Lincoln.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Have you managed to make Lucy aware of your feelings for her?" Lisa asked.

"No… And I'm probably not going to be able to anytime soon… I'm still feeling pretty confused about them… About her… I'm going to her poetry club tomorrow to listen to her reading her poems. I'm spending the afternoon with her. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I'm so in love with her… But… I can't let myself ruin her life like that.

"She's only thirteen. What does she know about love? She loves me now… But what if she falls in love with a boy who's actually worth her time… Worth her admiration… But her reputation has already been destroyed because I wasn't smart enough to just stay away from that kind of relationship."

"Lincoln… You're spiraling." Lisa said.

"Please… Sit." Lisa said, turning a switch and shutting and locking the door.

"What was that switch? You're not… I dunno, irradiating the room or something, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Lincoln. That would harm everyone in the house and likely in a fifteen mile radius in the long run. It was only for soundproofing and white noise machines.

"The soundproofing machines produce noise disruption waves immediately surrounding the room so that it essentially creates an area of silence. Some… Minor side effects may include interruption of normal electromagnetic waves such as those produced by cell phones, internet, cable, etcetera. As such, calls may be dropped, internet may short out, cable may not work within a 10-15 foot area perpendicular to the room. People may talk and find that their voices make no sound.

"Knocking on the door will produce no noise and noise outside will not penetrate the walls of the room. However, sound inside the room will not be audible outside. Furthermore, I have equipped the vents with electroshock devices. Not enough to injure. Only to deter those who enjoy sneaking around the house through the vents and may… accidentally end up in this area of the house. Your secrets are perfectly safe in here." Lisa said proudly. Lincoln nodded.

"Alright…"

"So tell me… Have you brought Girl Jordan up to date on your emotional infidelities?"

"If you mean have I told her that I have feelings for Lucy, then yes." Lincoln said. Lisa nodded.

"And how did she respond to your declaration?"

"She was angry when I told her I was cheating on her. But then she started questioning me on it and figured out that I wasn't being entirely forthright with her. She's really smart… And beautiful… And talented…" Lincoln muttered, blushing happily.

"Yes, yes. Regardless, did you explain that your feelings were for your sister?"

"Yes. She… Was surprisingly cool with it. She only wants me to keep her updated on my relationship with Lucy and she admitted that she kind of wanted to have a threesome with 'her boyfriend and a beautiful woman." Lincoln said. Lisa kept her deadpan expression.

"Interesting. And what does that tell you about Girl Jordan's character?"

"Not much. She's a lot more open than I thought. I haven't even confessed to Lucy yet, so I'm not sure how she feels about the whole thing." Lincoln said. Lisa nodded.

"Well, you should tell Lucy how you feel tomorrow if you're able. It doesn't seem like your feelings are going away, and it's almost certain with perhaps a 0.5% margin of error that it won't get any easier to tell her how you feel if you wait any longer.

"With a brain like yours that tends to come up with a dozen plans for every situation, one downside is that you come up with a dozen ways something could go wrong without even trying. The best course of action is to get it over with… Let Lucy decide just how much she's willing to risk in a relationship with you… If anything. It may be that she recognizes that this is just a crush and she'll turn you down… It could be that her feelings are stronger than that.

"After all, your assistance with her panic attacks has been essential to her mental and emotional health. It's possible that she's projecting feelings of safety and security on you and attaching powerful romantic sentiment to them. Furthermore, as her guardian in some respect, you may be projecting feelings of being needed, of being given unconditional trust and attention in a house where each member gets very little individual attention, onto her.

"On the other hand, you may legitimately have feelings for her and vice versa. I doubt I could convince either of you that any feelings you believe you have are merely projections of your own respective insecurities. As such, I'll leave the both of you to your own devices, and hopefully it will work out in the end. I wish you both the greatest of happiness." Lisa said flatly.

Lincoln felt a little disconcerted by her rather flat and emotionless delivery of her interpretation of their attraction to each other.

"How did you even know that Lucy was having panic attacks?"

"She's said to me what she's unwilling to say to our parents. She's spoken to me briefly about moments where she feels like her chest is on fire and the world is closing in on her.

"I have offered her some anti-anxiety drugs that I've developed… But I suspect that she doesn't trust that I have her best interests at heart. As a result, she refused them. It's a shame, because the drugs would all but eliminate the worst effects of her anxiety with few of the side effects that mainstream pharmaceuticals produce and without the need to dope herself daily. Luan takes my pills. I only insist that she see me once a month in order to check up on her condition." Lisa said.

"Luan has anxiety?"

"Yes. But she may as well not, given the medication she takes. She may suffer a mild sense of discomfort when under stress or when she feels like she's being unduly observed. But by and large, her symptoms are well under control. If Lucy would just give me the chance to prove that my medication works as I say it does, I could show her a long list of people who have benefitted from them.

"Still, I can't make her enjoy the benefits of them. Well, your session is effectively over. If you have anything more you'd like to discuss, I could extend your session…" Lisa said. Lincoln thought for a moment.

"How is graduate school going? I haven't gotten to just talk to you about you lately." Lincoln said. Lisa was surprised at this change of subject.

He wanted to know how she was doing? He was so worried about his date with Lucy tomorrow. He had been panicking about how Girl Jordan would react, how his feelings would hurt Lucy and by extension himself and his relationship with Lucy… But now, he seemed like he really did just want to talk about her. She felt tears glistening in her eyes. How was it that she had gotten such an amazing brother? If she could have given him the world, she was sure she would do it without a second's hesitation.

"It's going fine… My grades, despite taking classes in four PhD subjects continue to amaze the teachers. Sadly, there is no grade higher than an A+ that they can give me. Still, I'm told that I'll be graduating Summa Cum Laude in all my classes as Valedictorian."

"Are you taking care of yourself, Lise?" Lincoln asked, seeming concerned. Lisa blinked at him for a moment.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked. Lincoln sighed.

"Are you eating enough? Are you getting enough rest? Are you taking your baths? Are you spending time on yourself, or just hanging out with friends?"

"Again, I fail to see the logic of your line of questioning. I eat a nutrient rich paste that accounts for all my dietary needs without the need for cooking or the risk of sugar highs or lows.

"I spray myself daily with nanomachines that clean me entirely so that I am never foul smelling when in others' company. I have injected myself with nanomachines that allow me only to require a few short hours of sleep every few days and if I'm truly in a crunch, I can take a pill that will allow me to stay awake for a week potentially with no detrimental side effects.

"Furthermore, the best way I can spend time on myself is to ensure that my academic record does not slip and that I don't sully my reputation amongst the college professors and alumni. Friends… They're great… But I have no time right now to devote to my friend… I only have one, but I speak to her through text when I have a moment to spare. So you see? I'm fine. I just have my priorities in ord… Why are you crying, Lincoln? Have I said something to offend you?

"Have you gotten chemicals in your eye? Allow me to get some saline solution to wash your… Why are you hugging me?" Lisa demanded. Lincoln lifted her in the air, kissing her on the forehead. Tears were still flowing down his cheeks.

"Lisa… You need to _really_ take care of yourself. You're only ten years old, but the schedule you've given yourself makes you seem like your middle aged."

"Thank you. I have always been mature for my age."

"No… That wasn't a compliment. Lisa… Please… _Please_ get some rest… Relax… Go out for ice cream with friends or see a movie… Take some time for yourself… Just be a kid."

"I'm not familiar with the concept… It sounds painful, though. Though, if our siblings' asinine behavior is anything to go by, I suspect I wouldn't care for it."

"You don't have to mud wrestle or do anything crazy… Just… Find something that isn't work. Lisa, you're ten years old. There'll be plenty of time for work later in life, when you're the most celebrated scientist in three galaxies. For now… Do your work, but also make time for yourself… Please? For me?" He asked. Lisa looked at him, and he could see how tired she really was.

"Alright, Elder Brother. Your arguments have worn me down. I will, as you say take a break." She said, heading downstairs and dialing up Darcy. They never did get around to studying trigonometry.

Lincoln yawned, rolling over in his bed and yelping as he saw Lucy lying next to him. How did she get into his bed without him noticing? Lucy rolled over as well, smiling at Lincoln.

"Hey, Lincoln…" Lucy muttered.

"Hey, Lucy… When did you end up in my bed?"

"Not nearly soon enough… I was having trouble sleeping.

"And I always sleep better when I'm with you." She said, turning a faint pink.

"What time is it?"

Lucy looked at Lincoln's clock.

"10 am. It's a lot quieter now that half our sisters are gone." Lincoln nodded, stretching and getting out of bed, only to be pulled back by Lucy, who hugged him tightly.

"Could you stay for a little while?" She asked. Lincoln nodded, settling back down under the covers and holding Lucy close to him, enjoying the closeness.

"Lincoln… Are you still going to come see me at the poetry club today?"

"Yes. I look forward to it. I've got my whole day open." Lincoln said.

"Will you hold my hand on the date?"

"If you want me to." Lincoln said, trying not to make too much of a commitment.

"Will you kiss me?"

"On the cheek or the forehead." The older Loud said. Lucy sighed, looking away. She was so beautiful. How could he still doubt his desire for her?

There was no doubt that he wanted her. He loved her… He was in love with her. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice until Lucy was half a centimeter from his face, about to kiss him on the lips again. Lincoln shoved her off, though. He didn't mean to push her hard, but she fell back and hit her head on his headboard.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry! Are you alright!" He asked. Lucy moaned, looking at him with an unfocused gaze before shaking her head and looking away from him.

"Yeah… I'm fine… I'm sorry, Lincoln. I know I'll never find anyone as amazing as you… I guess I'm just having trouble accepting that. You're handsome, you're smart, you're sensitive, you're strong… There's nobody as good as you in the whole world…" Lucy whispered.

Lincoln shook his head at this.

"That's not true. I'm not as great as you think I am… I'm… I'm a total scumbag."

It was now or never. They were there. There was no better chance. She was paying total attention to him, and they had relative privacy in his room.

"That's not true, Linky… You're the most honest, moral man I know." Lucy said.

"No… I've… I've been lying to you… For too long now… I-I didn't want you to get caught up in my depravity… It's one thing for a younger sibling to have a crush on their older sibling. That's adorable and perfectly normal. It's something else entirely for an older sibling to have feelings for their younger sibling. That's creepy and wrong and it should be criminal…" Lincoln said, looking disgusted with himself. Lucy put a hand on his cheek.

"Are you… Do you mean?"

"I love you, Lucy… I just… I don't want your life to be ruined because I couldn't keep it in my pants. I don't want you to be stuck with me. I want you to find someone that's worth your admiration and respect… Because I… Mmmmph…" Lincoln groaned, his eyes closing in desire as Lucy kissed him passionately on the lips.

Her hands gently found their way to his face, holding his cheek in one hand and taking his hand in her other. The two parted momentarily for breath before joining at the lips again. Finally, Lincoln pulled away. "Lucy…" He gasped.

"Please… You're… you're only thirteen… I won't let myself take ad… Mmmph… Mmm…" He moaned as she kissed him again. He was failing. He was losing this battle.

"I won't let myself take advantage of you…" Lincoln said, blushing and trying to will himself to not get any harder than he already was. Having this dark, elegant beauty in his arms, kissing him, running her hands down his body was bringing about feelings that he hoped he would never have to experience. She was his little sister, for God's sake! He had known her since the day she was born. He practically helped raise her. What right did he have to look at her like this?

Between his guilt and his overwhelming desire for her though, it seemed that his desire was winning out. Lucy wasn't even pushing that hard anymore as she leaned in and kissed him, flicking her tongue on his lips, pushing in and moaning into his mouth. He returned the kiss with equal fervor… This was so wrong… He knew how guilty, how disgusted with himself he was going to feel later. He knew that he would hate himself for what he was afraid was about to happen.

But he wanted it so badly. It was simultaneously terrifying and inviting. He wanted Lucy so badly, but he didn't want to do that to her. He was the worst kind of hypocrite, wanting the best of both worlds. Wanting to taste the forbidden fruit but not have to pay the price for it. Everything had a price in life. If he wanted the joys of being with the woman he loved, he had to pay the price of possibly being ostracized, of seeing Lucy being shunned as well…

And what scared him was that he was all too willing to see that happen. What right did he have to decide what was an acceptable loss for her? What right did he have to decide that it was alright if Lucy was ostracized? He pushed her away, gently this time, holding her at arm's length.

"Lucy… If we go any further… We… We can never go back…" He said, seeming hopeful and ashamed at the same time.

"People won't accept our relationship. I know you think you love the taboo, but people will shun you… Will shun us… Incest isn't well regarded in modern society." Lincoln muttered. This actually seemed to give Lucy pause for a moment.

"I know… I'm a little worried about that as well… We should try to keep our relationship secret… Even within our own family… What would mom and dad say if they knew?

"Could our sisters keep it a secret? I won't take either risk."

"Actually… Lisa knows…"

"Lisa I'm not worried about. She's so wrapped up in science that she'll probably figure out a way to make it so that any children we might have will be perfectly healthy. I don't know if that's possible, but if it is, Lisa can do it." Lucy said. Lincoln nodded.

"So… This is really okay with you?"

"Yes." Lucy said, leaning in to kiss Lincoln again. He stopped her, though.

"I… Girl Jordan… She asked me to make sure you know that I'm not breaking up with her." Lincoln said. Lucy looked hard at Lincoln for a moment, then smiled.

"So long as you know that I won't be second place to anyone…"

"And she wants to know if you'd be willing to have a threesome…" Lincoln muttered, blushing deeply at the thought. Lucy seemed to give this some thought.

"I always wondered what sex with a girl would be like. Let me have the first go at her when we do it, and it's a deal." Lucy said with a devious smirk.

Lincoln laughed, kissing Lucy again and nodding.

"You got it, beautiful."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hey, Lincoln… Do you think you and I could sleep together first? I'm curious about sleeping with a girl, but I don't want that to be my first time…" Lucy muttered, blushing slightly. Lincoln looked away guiltily from Lucy. He wanted to be with Lucy… But he didn't want to hurt her… How could he consolidate the two problems with each other? He loved Lucy… Enough that he wanted the best for her…

"Are you sure I'm really the best thing for you, Luce?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if this is good for me… But I know I enjoy it. You make me happy, Linc. You've kissed me and I want to go further… I want to go all the way with you." Lucy whispered, a look of desire and lust crossing her beautiful features.

"I-I want that too… I just… We're brother and sister. Every civilized country in the world has laws against that.

"I'm not saying 'people won't understand'. How cliché, right? But… What about our family? What will they think? What about your friends? I don't want you to be rejected because of a mistake that I made."

"It would be my mistake, too. And if that's a mistake… Then maybe it's a good mistake."

"I'm the older sibling. I'm supposed to be able to be responsible. I'm supposed to be able to do what's right for my sisters…"

"But I want to be able to do you. That was pathetic…" Lucy muttered. She needed to leave the comedy to Luan.

"Lucy… Do you really want to sleep with Girl Jordan? I don't mind if you do, and Girl Jordan is definitely on board with the idea… But it has to be what you want."

"I just want to make you happy, Linky…" Lucy said shyly. Lincoln suddenly felt a horrible pang of guilt.

"No… That's not okay, Lucy… I never want you to feel like you have to do something just to make me happy… Especially something as big as having sex with someone!" Lincoln protested, hugging Lucy tightly. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Look… It has to be entirely your decision what you want to do. I promise you that Jordan will be on board with it…"

"What if she isn't?" Lucy asked. She didn't want to break up Lincoln and Jordan.

"What if she doesn't want to be with you if I won't sleep with her…"

"Then I'll break up with her." Lincoln said simply. Lucy looked shocked.

"Look, I like Girl Jordan, I might even love her. I don't know. She's the most serious relationship I've had so far…

"But she said it was alright with her if I also dated you. But if she starts making demands of you like that, then clearly there's something wrong, and I'm not going to put up with someone trying to force you to do something like that… If you won't stand up for yourself, then know that I _always_ will. But Girl Jordan's not like that. I've known her for years… She would never do something like that. I'm sure she'll be asking you the same questions I'm asking you now when the time comes."

"But… Why would you break up with her f-for me?"  
"Well… I'm 100% sure that I won't have to. But because you're my sister… Just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean you're just another girl to me. You're special, and you should always be treated with the respect you deserve… From everyone.

"Do you know what poems you're going to be reading today?"

"I have a few that I brought. I'm not sure which one I'll choose to read. Are you sure Jordan won't take my unwillingness to sleep with her out on you?"

"Lucy… I'm sure of two things. One is that she won't. She's not that kind of girl. Two is that I won't let anyone use you, no matter how much I like them.

"If you don't trust Girl Jordan, do you trust me? Do you trust that I have your best interests in mind?" He asked. He hesitated to say that at first because he wasn't even sure that he did. He had been overwhelmed by lust and desire and he wanted Lucy so badly, even if it made him feel like the worst scumbag in the world, taking advantage of his thirteen year old sister's trust and love for him.

"I do… And you don't need to worry about taking advantage of me, Lincoln. I may be willing to do anything for you, but I'm not stupid. I can tell if someone is trying to take advantage of me, and I know for a fact that you're not. I can feel your love for me seeping through my soul. Your confusion over your feelings for me threw me off for a long time. But I'm glad that you're finally accepting your feelings, no matter how taboo they are.

"I just want one thing from you. One promise." Lucy said. Lincoln nodded.

"You have to promise that you won't be ashamed of me. I know I'm not as pretty as Girl Jordan or as skilled as her in what I hear you two doing together… But I need you to not be ashamed of me."

"Lucy!" Lincoln said, appalled. "I could never be ashamed of you! And you're every bit as beautiful as Girl Jordan. Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not!" He said gently but firmly.

He knelt down as they reached the entrance to the club, taking her hands in his and brushing her hair out of her eyes, looking into her deep, cerulean orbs lovingly and kissing her tenderly on the lips. He wouldn't be the only brother who ever kissed a sister on the lips. And he was careful to make it not seem too sexual. That way, if someone there knew that they were related, it wouldn't seem too strange. They would just seem like very close siblings.

"You'll do great here." Lincoln said gently. Lucy blushed, smiling weakly at him.

"Do you really think so?"  
"No…" He said, pausing at first. Lucy looked devastated, like she was about to cry. "I know so. You're so talented, you're so passionate… Not everyone can see your passion, but it's there, and I've seen it. I know you're going to blow these goths and hipsters away with your poetry." He said.

She smiled and headed into the club. Lincoln followed after her, taking a seat and getting some tea. He never liked coffee, and even though the club was filled with the scents of a dozen or more kinds of coffee, he still enjoyed his tea, waiting for Lucy to come on. There was a mime act, there was poetry and short story reading. There was acting and comedy.

Finally, Lucy came on and read a long, powerful poem about a silver haired angel who came down and showed her that true love could be found, even by the most hardened hearts. The protagonist's relationship with the angel was frowned upon by both humans and the Heavenly Host, and everyone tried to break them up. But in the end, their love persevered, and they became immortalized in nature itself, becoming two mountains, standing tall and proud next to each other forevermore.

Lincoln was sure that anyone who wasn't "in" on Lucy's deepest secrets wouldn't know that she was talking about his and her relationship. Once she was done, she left the stage and made way for the next performer. She immediately went down to Lincoln's table and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him, blushing slightly. She always was able to read her poems out loud, but this one was so personal, so intimate that she had trouble keeping up her confidence to do it.

"You did great, Luce… I'm so proud of you." Lincoln whispered, kissing her on the cheek, causing his younger sister to blush slightly. Lucy trembled slightly, leaning in to kiss Lincoln on the lips, to claim his lips passionately and with as much finesse as she could manage… But since Lincoln was the first boy she'd ever kissed, she knew she probably wasn't very good, and couldn't satisfy his needs. She didn't blame him for not wanting to be with only her.

She knew she couldn't tell him that, though. He loved both of them equally. He told her so himself. Lincoln would never lie to her. And the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Lincoln. So she would never try to come between him and Girl Jordan, and if he ended up choosing Jordan over her, she would try to be happy for him that he found someone he loved so much. She would be heartbroken, but she would understand… because she had never been good enough for Lincoln.

He was perfect, and she was just some creepy, short goth waist deep in dark magic and fake blood. Lincoln lifted Lucy into his arms and kissed her on the lips. He didn't do it for too long. Just long enough to cause her to blush. Then he took her out of the club and walked to the park with her. When they got there, he sat down under a tree and she sat on his lap.

"There's something worrying you, Luce… What's up?" Lincoln asked, staring at her with such love and such empathy that Lucy's heart melted.

"I-it's nothing… You shouldn't worry about it." Lucy muttered.

"Please tell me? I'm your boyfriend. Of course I'll be worried if you're hurting."

"I… I'm worried I'm not good enough for you… I've never even kissed someone before you. I want to be able to be the girlfriend you want me to be, but I'm scared I can't satisfy your needs. I know that Girl Jordan is a far better girlfriend than I could ever be, and I'm afraid that you'll start resenting me for not being able to give you what you need from me. What if I'm a bad lover? What if I can't pleasure you? What if…"

"Lucy…" Lincoln said, kissing Lucy tenderly on the lips, his face turning a faint pink as he pulled away, his eyes glazed with love and attraction to Lucy. He sighed happily as he pulled away from her, gently stroking her cheek.

"That was perfect, Luce…" He whispered. "You have nothing to worry about. I could never resent you. And you're perfect just the way you are." He said. Lucy blushed, smiling nervously.

"Thank you, Lincoln… I-I'll understand if you choose Girl Jordan over me someday, though. She's beautiful, she's probably a great kisser and I hear you two when you're… Together… I'm sure I could never make you feel that good…" Lucy muttered, her shoulders shaking with tears.

"Oh… Y-you heard that, huh?" Lincoln asked, blushing slightly. Somehow, the idea that someone had been listening was kind of… Exciting…

"Well, everyone… In a family of thirteen, I suppose it's unavoidable that at least one member will end up being a deviant… I just wish it wasn't me." Lincoln said, turning to the audience.  
"What?"

"Oh… Sometimes talking to the Fourth Wall makes me feel better… Not this time, though…"

"Lincoln… You're not a deviant… It's alright to get excited by something a little unusual… I'd do anything for you… If you want me to watch while you and Jordan make love, I will…" Lucy whispered. Lincoln turned a deep shade of pink.  
"Lucy… I appreciate that… But I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with. You're more than welcome to join us if you want… Or not. You have to do what makes you feel right."

"But… Don't all boys want a threesome… Isn't that a fetish for boys?"

"Some boys… I'm happy to do that with you if that's what you want… But I don't want you to do something you're uncomfortable with. And I know that Girl Jordan wouldn't want you to either."

"Thank you, Lincoln. W-would you make love to me tonight, Lincoln?"

"I'll make sure to get some condoms." Lincoln said.

"I'm on the pill… You can do me raw if you want. I know you'll feel it more if you do."

"Well… Yeah, but… I don't wanna risk getting you pregnant." Lincoln said guiltily. Lucy smiled darkly.

"If it's you, I don't mind getting pregnant." Lucy said, her smile widening. She already had names planned for their children.

"But I'm not okay with it. Lucy… You're thirteen and I'm sixteen. Neither of us are ready to even move out of the house, much less be parents. Please, promise me you're really on the pill. I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you're taking precautions." Lincoln said, holding Lucy's arms and looking into her eyes. Lucy blushed. She loved Lincoln's eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of pale blue. She found herself struck silent for a moment, blushing.

"I promise…" Lucy gasped. She would never lie to him. She had been taking the pill for over a week, as she had promised herself almost three weeks ago that she would finally confess to Lincoln. It didn't happen until just a few days ago. But she had been dosing up on birth control in case it happened. She would have been pretty happy even if all Lincoln wanted from her was sex… or at least, that's what she told herself. She knew that alone wouldn't satisfy her.

But she convinced herself that it was the most she could have hoped for. So when Lincoln told her how strongly he felt about her, she was really blown away. Lincoln kissed her warmly on the lips, his eyes closing and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You're so beautiful, Luce…" He whispered to her. Lucy sighed happily.

"Oh, Lincoln…" Lucy moaned, gasping as he kissed her throat gently.

She gasped in pleasure, her eyes closing as her hands closed around the back of Lincoln's head and he continued to kiss her, occasionally nipping her neck and shoulder. He could feel the small goth girl trembling with delight underneath him, his hands sliding over her sides. He could feel Lucy sighing and gasping in pleasure and finally, she shivered even more strongly, her lip trembling, letting out a soft whine as her grip on Lincoln tightened. He let go of her, looking at her in concern.

Had she just had an orgasm? Lucy blushed intensely, tears filling her eyes and looking away in shame. He hadn't meant to go this far. He just kissed her, and his desire for her, his intense attraction and love for her carried him away. He just kept touching her and kissing her. How could he be so selfish? How could he not pay attention to how Lucy was feeling? She must have been terrified, having him touching her like that… How could he have been such a creep? He felt tears stinging his eyes as he thought this.

"Lucy… It's alright… I'm… I'm so sorry I hurt you… I'm sorry I humiliated you in public like."

"It's… Alright. Nobody could see us… And… It felt really good… I never thought anything could feel this amazing. Would you take me home now, Lincoln?" She asked, tears still stinging her eyes as Lincoln lifted her into his arms and carried her home. Lucy held onto Lincoln, nuzzling into his neck lovingly, her eyes closed. He could hear her smelling him and sighing happily.

She loved the way her brother smelled. It always calmed her down. Finally, they got home and Lincoln put Lucy down on his bed and laid down next to her, kissing her tenderly on the head and falling asleep with her in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Lincoln…" Lucy whispered, turning a faint pink color. Lincoln looked at her, sitting on the bed, holding her in his arms with the small, slender girl sitting on his lap. She reached up and kissed him on the lips, her eyes half-lidded, glazed over with lust and desire. Her fingers moved down over Lincoln's chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and slowly moving her fingers along his lean muscles. He wasn't a bodybuilder by any means. But he was strong. He had built himself up.

And he was lean and handsome and God, was he attractive! She could barely count the number of love letters he came home with, the number of girls he had to turn down for dates… Lincoln gently wrapped his arms around Lucy, kissing her tenderly on the lips, his eyes filled with love for her as he stroked her body, his hands going up her sides, sending shivers and electricity through her spine. She gasped as Lincoln kissed her again, his lips moving to her jawline, down her neck, nipping and kissing her.

He moved to her shoulder, his hands moving and massaging her back, his strong hands surprisingly gentle on her limited muscle and flesh. She was so warm under Lincoln's touch. He was surprised. He knew that it didn't make sense, but somehow he expected her body to be cool, like a vampire. But she was very warm and very soft. Lucy arched her back as Lincoln pulled her dress over her head and kissed her breast through her bra. Lucy yelped as a spike of pleasure hit her.

"A-are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked softly. She shook her head, looking down at her panties. They were wet. She had an orgasm. Lincoln smiled at her.

"I'm glad this feels good for you." He said lovingly, stroking her hair and kissing her gently on the crook of her neck. She sighed happily.

Pulling her in, he kissed her on the lips again. They were so warm and so soft, Lucy's arms wrapped around Lincoln's back, holding on tight to him, moaning, her back arching as he continued his work on her.

"H-how… How did you… Get so good… At this?" She asked. Lincoln smiled at her."

"It doesn't matter…" Lincoln said, thinking of Ronnie Anne and Girl Jordan, both of whom were happy to experiment with different methods with him. Lucy blushed, pushing him away.

"What if I'm not good enough? What if I can't satisfy you? What if this ends and you realize that I wasn't good enough?" Lincoln looked at her, tears sliding down her porcelain cheeks.

He gently wiped them away, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"You don't need to worry about that. It's my job to make your first time special." He whispered.

"Just being with the girl I love is more than enough to make it special for me. You're the sweetest girl in the world, Lucy… Nothing could be more special for me than being the one to give you your first time." Lincoln whispered, kissing her again. Lucy sighed, the tension in her body melting away in his arms.

He pulled her cotton dress over her head and looked at her slender, graceful body, his hands gently ghosting over her sides. Lucy sighed as he slowly removed her bra. She immediately covered her breasts, looking embarrassed.

"I don't want you to see those… They're nothing special… They're not even big enough to play with… I'm sure you'd have more fun with Jordan's." She said, feeling a little resentful.

"Lucy." He said, kissing her left nipple, his tongue flicking over it.

"Size doesn't matter to me… I love you no matter whether you have breasts or not." Lincoln said. Lucy's hands fell back to her sides, shaking as Lincoln continued to kiss her chest, moving his attention to her stomach, kissing her navel, his fingers slowly hooking her panties and pulling them down, kissing her womanhood.

Lucy moaned, her arms trembling. But she steadied them and unbuttoned Lincoln's shirt, tearing a few buttons on the way down, but leaving most of them in place. Fortunately, Lincoln didn't seem to mind this. His hands lightly massaged her breasts as she tried, but failed to unzip his pants. Finally, he pulled them down himself, leaving him only in his boxers. She pulled them down and gasped at his manhood. He was big… And hard. She was a little bit scared, now.

"Don't worry, Lucy… I promise, I'll take it slow… And if you want to stop at any point… Really, any time… Just tell me, and we can stop." He said gently, lying her down on the bed and massaging her back as he put on a condom and got some lubricant, applying it to his fingers, pushing them slowly into her womanhood, knowing that it was her first time, and she was still very young, so she would need extra assurances that he didn't hurt her.

He lubed her well, putting some extra on his condom before applying some exothermic lotion to her back and massaging her back as he slowly entered her. She sighed as she felt the tip at her entrance, but gritted her teeth as it spread and he began to push in. She moaned in pain and Lincoln stopped moving, massaging her back still as he leaned down, kissing her.

"Are you alright, Luce?" He asked. She nodded, tears flowing freely at the unfamiliar object inside her. He smiled, his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them as he held himself still. It was hard. She was so tight, and it felt so good inside her. But he had promised that he would be as gentle as he could… He promised to make that night special for her. She trembled slightly, but told him he could keep moving. He slowly buried himself deeper, stopping again when she whimpered in pain.

He had the same experience with Ronnie Anne. It had been her first time. He was flattered that she was giving that to him, but he was a little overenthusiastic and didn't stop when she was in pain. It wasn't a very good time for her, and it had put a strain on their relationship. It wasn't his fault. It had been his first time, too… But Ronnie was angry that he had been so careless. It wasn't what caused the breakup, but it didn't help.

"Lincoln moaned himself, his eyes half-lidded, glazed with love and desire as he buried himself a bit further, kissing her, rubbing her back still to try to help her loosen up slightly.

"I love you, Lincoln…" Lucy whispered. Finally, he hilted himself and stayed still for a bit until Lucy told him he could move. He moved slowly inside her, groaning in ecstasy, her tight womanhood clamping down on him.

Moaning, he thrust, listening to Lucy's request to move faster, their speed and intensity picking up as he kissed her more and more passionately, feeling himself building towards climax, and noticing the expression on Lucy's face as well as she closed her eyes, a fierce blush coloring her usually pale cheeks as her womanhood tightened and she cried out her orgasm. Shortly after, Lincoln also came, thrusting a few more times before pulling out, lying down next to his beloved sister.

She looked at him, her eyes unfocused but filled with intense love and adoration. Lincoln gently took a tissue and wiped the blood from Lucy's womanhood, causing her to shiver once more before curling up, wrapping her arms around her brother and falling asleep.

A few hours later, Lucy woke up, sighing and stretching as she disentangled herself from Lincoln, putting on some clothes and heading downstairs, only to see Girl Jordan being invited in by Luna, who sat down on the couch with her and started chatting with her.

"Hey, Lucy!" Girl Jordan said, surprising Lucy with how observant she was. Most of her family didn't even notice her when she was right next to them.

"Would you come up to Lincoln's room for a little while?" Lucy asked. Jordan shrugged and walked up the stairs and heading into Lincoln's room, where Lucy shut the door.

"Is Lincoln gonna be okay with us being in his room while he's asleep? I kinda dropped by unannounced, but I don't really like being in his room without permission." Jordan said uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, Lincoln. Wake up. Your girlfriend's here. Lincoln groaned and looked at Lucy and then Girl Jordan and immediately tried to cover himself up.

"Aha! Don't bother! You know I've seen it all before!" Jordan teased. "Lucy wanted to say something to us I guess."

"Yes… I'm flattered that you find me so attractive, Girl Jordan, but I'm not sure I'm interested in sleeping with you. I've already had my first time with Lincoln… I hope you're not angry. I was assured that it wouldn't be a problem." Lucy said, blushing slightly under Girl Jordan's gaze. She smiled and hugged Lucy.

"Don't worry about it. I knew you and Lincoln would make the beast with two backs at some point. I'm glad you were honest with me, Luce… I wouldn't want to think that I coerced you into doing something you weren't ready for. If you ever do want to go all the way with me, I'm more than happy to. But I guess for now, you and I will just have to share Lincoln on separate occasions, eh?" She asked. Lucy smiled.

"I suppose so. I just don't want there to be any hard feelings between us over it."

"No, of course not. I told Lincoln it was okay with me for him to be in a relationship with you… Lucy, what's wrong?" Jordan asked, hugging the petite goth girl and sitting down with her.

"I… I really wanted Linky to be happy, and he seemed like he really wanted something b-between the three of us… H-he kept telling me that I had to make this decision on my own… But… Isn't a threesome what all boys want?" Lincoln gasped, suddenly feeling even guiltier than he had before.

"Lucy… I told you, I can't… And I would never try to make you do anything you didn't want to do. I'm glad that you told us what you really want… Or don't want in this case. I never want you to be afraid to tell me how you really feel. If something makes you uncomfortable, be honest about it." He said, hugging Lucy, kissing her gently on the forehead and putting his boxers and pants back on.

"Lincoln's pretty big, isn't he Lucy?" Jordan asked with a grin. Lucy blushed slightly.

"Yes. It was a bit more than I was ready for my first time. But Lincoln was very gentle and it felt amazing…" Lucy shivered. "He really knows how to give massages." Girl Jordan shuddered as well.

"Yeah… He is all of those things… Also handsome and strong… And confident. He really knows how to show a girl a good time, right Luce?" She asked. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Jordan asked. Lucy blushed, shaking her head.

"It really burned going in, but he was slow, and he waited for me to be ready. If this is how it feels to make love to your partner, I could stand to do it again…" Lucy said, smiling shyly. Jordan nodded, looking at Lincoln.

"Alright, Romeo… You wanna go on a date, since I'm here anyway? I kind of wasn't expecting to find you asleep."

"Y-yeah… Sure. Just let me take a shower first and freshen up." Lincoln said, heading into the bathroom and stripping, stretching and yawning, his muscles flexing slightly as he climbed into the shower, sighing in relief as the warm water washed over him. He was surprised when Lucy climbed in as well, also completely naked. She tried to saunter over to him, but her step was clumsy because of how embarrassed she was.

"Jordan was considering joining you." Lucy said. "B-but we agreed that I should have this chance." The young goth whispered, stroking Lincoln's chest.

"Mmm… So strong…" She cooed, kissing him on the lips, her arms wrapping around his waist, trying to be sexy, but slipping in the shower, unable to keep her balance. Lincoln caught her, easing her back to her feet. He kissed her tenderly, gently stroking her now soaked hair, his hands gliding over her wet body.

"You're so beautiful, Lucy." He whispered, kissing her and putting shampoo in his hair, wrapping his arm around Lucy's stomach, holding her to him. Lucy moaned, blushing at feeling his hardness on her back. She wanted to feel it inside her again. But she knew that she shower probably wasn't the right place for that. Someone could slip and get hurt. He kissed her lightly, holding her up as he washed himself off, his shower lasting much longer than it usually did before he got out and toweled off.

He blow dried his hair and helped Lucy do hers before they went back to his room, where he kissed Girl Jordan, getting dressed and heading out with her.


End file.
